


Not only reason

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/M, mention of character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post LR.  Their parents death wasn't the only and main  reason why Claire became Lightning. The loss of loved one there the second reason. Cloud\Claire in past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not only reason

Lightning watched from a far as Snow ran to Serah, spun her around with a happy laugh and then embraced her tightly. They finally met again after being apart a  long time.

It's been a few months since she awoke in new wprld and it took her  two weeks to find Serah. Later she found Fang  and Vanille Serah found Noel and Yeul. Hope, who returned to his true age met Lightning in library. Snow was the last one, who  wasn't found until now.

And now watching her sister reunite with her fiance, older Farron couldn't help, but feel jealous. If only _he_ was alive and reborn too,  she could be right now reunting with him. But he was dead a long time   and because of it he couldn't reborn,   so they couldn't reunite even if it was something what Lightning wanted with all her heart.

 Back then she was just Claire, both sisters had childhood friend. His name was Cloud Strife he was Lightning's age and he offen spend his time with sisters. As years went by Claire found herself falling in love with Cloud. Shortly after realising this she confessed to Cloud. Her feelings were mutual and  soon they began dating. 

But happiness didn't last long. Claire and Serah's parents  died leaving them  orphans. They didn't had much money and to give her sister the best, older Farron even wanted to join Guardian Corps to get a job. Horewer before she could do that Cloud's mother took the custody over them and sisters moved in Strife's residence.

Few months later Mrs Strife couldn't work anymore and Cloud, who came of age joined SOLDER to support his mother,  girlfriend and Serah. When he told her this she frowned. She didn't like that.  She didn't wanted Cloud to go.

Cloud only smiled at this when Claire told him this and kissed her lips.

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine and I return I promise."

And he left. Cloud sent money and letters every month telling in letters what he was fine and missed them. But suddenly....  Letters stopped coming. At first they weren't worried, Claire knew what working in military was hard work and sometimes solders barely had time to rest let alone write letters to family. 

One day while Claire and Serah washed dishes after having dinner Mrs Strife went open the door. From where she was standing older Farron could see their visitor: he had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He nodded greeting Cloud's mother. And then she something what broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Mrs Strife but....  Cloud is gone." 

After these words everything was like in fog for Claire. The plate she was holding fell from her hands to floor shattering to pieces. Her legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell to froor as tears ran down her face. She didn't heard any sounds. She didn't heard what Serah was telling her didn't heard  Mrs Strife crying saying to herself what it wasn't  true. Their  visitor left saying again he was sorry, but Claire didn't paid attention to him. There was  only  one thought  in her mind what  repeated  again and  again.   _Cloud was gone._

From this moment things became worse. Cloud's mother couldn't deal with her son's death and she died because of heart attack.  Sisters became orphans again. And Claire Farron died. Lightning  came instead. 

So their parents death wasn't the only and main reason why older Farron become Lightning.

Cloud's death were main reason.

 

 


End file.
